Patent Document 1 describes one example of an LSI package to which a plurality of ribbon fibers are connected. The LSI package includes a board, an LSI chip disposed on the board, and a plurality of receptacles arranged around the LSI chip and mounted on the board. Headers are connected to the ribbon fibers, respectively. Each header has an optical element chip facing an end face of the ribbon fiber and is inserted into a gap formed between the board and the receptacle, thereby electrically connecting the optical element chip to the board.
Patent Document 2 describes one example of an optical coupling device for optically connecting an optical fiber to an LD. The optical coupling device includes a board and a lens formed integrally with the board. The LD is produced separately from the board and is positioned on one side of the lens using a slit formed on the board. On the other hand, an end face of the optical fiber is positioned on the other side of the lens using another slit formed on the board.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2225-286225    Patent Document 2: JP-A-H5-164947